


What a Feeling

by hxroldstyless



Series: What a Feeling [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, kinda like this chapter, lets celebrate for that!, liam isn’t completely in the story tho, ok but lets not bc the pandemic, zayn is dating liam, zayn is finally in the story, zouis supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxroldstyless/pseuds/hxroldstyless
Summary: Harry Styles, a 17 year old boy meets his potential new roommate Louis Tomlinson.. what could possibly happen between them when they do meet?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: What a Feeling [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150370
Kudos: 3





	What a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> hiii its 3:11am currently and i decided y not upload another chapter onto hereee💃 okk i rlly have nothing to say other then that so enjoyy my bunniess

As soon as I reached the front door of the flat I heard someone laughing. I assumed it was just Louis watching TV or something. That is until I heard a voice that definitely wasn't louis. 

When I opened the door I got hit with the smell of cigarettes, I scrunched my nose at the horrid smell.

I placed my keys down on the small table beside the door, my eyes caught a raven haired boy sitting next to louis on the couch, they were just laughing, as they both almost hot boxed the crap out of our living room. The two boys didn't even notice my presence until I cleared my throat as they both turned around, the raven haired boy smiled as soon as he saw me, Louis just waved at me blowing out puff of smoke before saying, "Hey Harry, didn't know you'd be home so early." 

"Oh uhm yeah only have 3 classes." 

"Ah that makes sense," he turned his attention to Zayn before quickly saying "Oh yeah right. Sorry, Harry this is Zayn, Zayn this is Harry."

"Hey Zayn." I say mumbling.

"Hey Harry.. You know what 'ma just call you harold." he says, taking a drag of his cigar he was holding between his fingers.

There was a moment of silence, wasn't that awkward but kind of was, before Louis spoke up, "Harry I met Zayn while you were at school. He thought this was his boyfriend's flat, it was actually a door down though. He's moving in with him so i thought why not make new friends. Plus Liam is out, so he couldn't get into the flat." he says with a smile.

"Oh i see, that's nice. Can tell you both like smoking." I let out a small chuckle. 

"Yeah, want to try?" Zayn's accent sounded a little thicker than before.

"Oh no he's not into that stuff, he's a good boy." the blue eyed boy says sarcastically.

"Shut it Louis." I say jokingly to him as I roll my eyes at him. 

"Alright well nice meeting you Zayn, but i need to finish some homework."

"You have homework on the first day? That must suck." 

"Not really like doing homework, i'll get better grades if i actually do it too." i say strolling to the fridge, grabbing a water bottle and yogurt knowing i have to eat something while doing work.

As I walk past the living room I hear Zayn whisper to Louis, "He really is a good boy." chuckling after. I huff at the boy knowing i'll most likely have to deal with a second louis. As if Louis isn't a pain in the bum already.

I push open my door as it was still open from this morning, I never bothered closing it or locking it because I know louis wouldn't go in without my permission. He may be sassy but after these past couple days of living with him and getting sorta close to him, he didn't seem like the person to do that honestly.

I kick my shoes off and shrug my backpack off laying it down on my bed grabbing my textbooks I would need. I strolled to my desk and set down the things I was carrying, I sat down and started working on my work that was assigned.

***

After about half an hour I was finally done with my work, which was quite easy in my opinion. I stood up off my chair and stretched a bit before walking out into the kitchen where Louis and Zayn were looking through the cabinets. I assumed they were looking through food as i always have to make Louis something or else he'll either die of starvation or just simply burn down the flat. May seem mean but it's true.

"Ya both looking for food?" I spoke out towards the boys letting out a small chuckle, they both stopped doing what they were doing and turned to face me, nodding both their heads in sync. 

"Okay well I'm hungry as well so I can either make something or we can go out to eat. Up to you guys."

"I don't want to go out right now, I'm comfortable in my clothes," Louis whines.

"Alright no need to be a baby about it." i say laughing, zayn joining me. 

"M'not a baby." louis claims huffing.

"Mhh yeah right sorry. I'll make some chicken alfredo, kind of in the mood for it right now."

I walked to the cabinets grabbing some stuff I would need to make chicken alfredo, I turned to the fridge to grab some more stuff to make it, as i put down the ingredients on the counter, I shooed both the boys out from the kitchen. Feeling like a mother that didn't want her kids to get hurt while in the kitchen. They both walked out of the kitchen to the couch and started chatting about god knows what.

**Author's Note:**

> dun dun dunnn finally zayn is introducedd, liam is mentioned but not in the story completely heheee 
> 
> stay safe, drink water, and make sure to stream ‘only the brave’ my bunniesss MWAHH


End file.
